Reckless
by Chuken Hachiko
Summary: Fandom: Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge. About the day Noto died. Posted on LJ to.


Title: Wreckless  
Fandom: Movie: Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge  
Pairing: Noto / Eri fluff (but not main point)  
Genre: Humor, Angst, Drama, Romance  
Rating: G I guess  
Length: 749  
Disclaimer: No own  
Author's Note: So, I watched Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge, and I had a lot of far out theories about it. Also wanted to write a fic for some of Noto and Eri's back story. This is also solely based off of the movie btw. Switches point of view from Yousuke, to Eri, to Noto, and then to Watanabe. The ending sucked. But yeah, a fic about the day that Noto died.

- - -

_Watanabe and I had been friends throughout Junior High, we hadn't met Noto until we hit our first year in high school. The bastard was always so calm. First time I met the guy we wanted to kill each other. But from that I guess a friendship formed..._

"Sorry sorry." Noto said to us as he got up from his chair in front of me. "Can't go to rehearsal today."

"Seriously?!" Watanabe demanded. Noto had been giving us the same excuse over and over for the past two weeks. The three of us were in our third year, and generally it wasn't like him to give us an excuse multiple days in a row. "What is it today?!" Watanabe demanded.

"Why should I have to tell you?" Noto snapped back at him, viciously scratching the back of his head as we headed out of the school building. "I have a life outside of hanging out with you two idiots. Anyway, going now, see you spooks in class." he said to us as he hurried over to his motorcycle, leaving the two of us to be at each others throats for the rest of the day.

- - -

_I had met a guy. None of the girls at school really knew. We'd meet up at a restaurant between our schools. He didn't want his friends to know, I couldn't help but wonder why._

I had gotten to the restaurant first that day. Noto had gotten there shortly after I did.

"Irashimasse!" I heard the hostess greet, I knew he was headed my way though. They kind of figured by now why we both came here most afternoons.

"Konichiwa." Noto greeted me and sat down.

"Konichiwa." I greeted him back, taking a sip of my water. I saw him look around a little and I couldn't help but laugh. "Afraid your friends are following you? What's so bad about them knowing again?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Urusai. What's so bad about the girls at your school knowing about me?" Noto retorted, despite the fact he knew very well why.

"Because they'd freak..." we both ended up saying in unison, which only ended in the two of us laughing. I looked down at my watch. Mum, Dad, and Brother were due home soon. "I have to leave." I said to Noto. He nodded, taking a sip of his juice. He looked at me lazily as I got up to leave.

"Itarashi..." he mumbled, looking out the window.

- - -

_I think it was while I was in Junior High that I picked up the whole calling me gutless thing. Contrary to what people ended up thinking, my death was only an accident._

I was on the motorcycle shortly after Eri left me at the restaurant. I knew her family was important to her, so I wasn't upset about that. I was just headed home, I got really twitchy and nervous when left alone very long.

I also for some strange reason got really bored while ridding the motorcycle as well. So, I cranked up the speed a little. The road was empty, and I doubted that anyone was on the road. Key word there being doubted of course. But, do to my seemingly wreckless behavior, the spooks made me write a will, so I was kind of prepared to die.

But only kind of.

I did not see that truck coming. And it was interesting actually, I had only really seen trucks like the one I crashed into associated with America. I didn't think there were trucks that big in Japan. I guess I misjudged the turn. I guess I should have slowed down. There were a lot of things I guess I should have done.

Sorry spooks, can't make it to practice.

Sorry Eri, can't come meet you tomorrow.

- - -

_If I hadn't seen his motorcycle so screwed up, and then him. I probably wouldn't have believed it._

"Watanabe!" I heard Yousuke shout at me.

"What?" I asked him as he caught up with me, panting.

"It's Noto...he...he..." Yousuke sputtered out, and instead of telling me he yanked at my arm and led me to the scene. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was the truck, and there was Noto's motorcycle. And there was the bed with the white sheet covering it.

The spook was dead.


End file.
